Cinder-Ralph
by MWolfL
Summary: Genderbent version of Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella, with Ralph playing the title role. Can he escape his evil stepfather Turbo and find a happy ending with Princess Vanellope?
1. The Sweetest Sounds

A.N. This is a genderbent parody of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella using Wreck-It-Ralph characters. Also I really do believe that the Turbo Twins - Motor and Careen as I call them - are actually goodguys, but there was no one else who could work as the stepbrothers - since I made Turbo the stepfather - so I put them in the role. It's a parody anyway, so why not right?

High in the blue sky, blue and white sparkles appeared and formed themselves into the shape of a young, short man. He had blue eyes and short brown hair. His clothes were glittery white gloves, and glittery blue pants, shirt, and hat, plus shiny brown shoes. He had a golden hammer attached to his waist thanks to a glittery white belt. He started to sing:

Impossible  
For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
Impossible  
For a plain country bumpkin and a princess to join in marriage

"A tuxedo made of silk is just an outfit colored blue." He said. "And dreamers never make the dream come true. Impossible."

He swung his hammer around, and more sparkles covered the air until the scene changed to above a shopping center that belonged to a kingdom made of different areas. The kingdom itself was called Litwak, but the area where royalty lived was called Sugar Rush...mostly because the first ruler had a fondness for sweets. A fondness that had passed down through his family all the way to his current descendants. They even gave their kids names that were a combination of something sweet and a regular name. Sometimes even the servants received candy-like names, though that usually only happened when the servant was made out of some type of candy. They existed because the first ruler had a friend who was a wizard, and had asked that wizard to make citizens out of candy. Oh don't worry, never for eating. The first ruler just found candy very decorative and wanted decorative citizens working in his palace. The only ones who weren't made of candy were the knights and guards, the first ruler had used real people for those roles instead.

The area where the knights and guards trained was called Hero's Duty and the shopping center was called Niceland. There was also a farm outside Niceland that belonged to a guy named Mario and his cousin Luigi. You could get almost any type of produce from them, but their specialty was mushrooms. The only produce they didn't sell was fruit, another farmer named PacMan (so named because he often 'packed' a lot of fruit inside himself) took care of that. His specialty was cherries.

On this particular day, like any other day, various citizens were out shopping. Four of them were Turbo, his sons Motor and Careen, and his stepson Wreck-It-Ralph, or Ralph for short. Well actually Turbo, Motor, and Careen were really doing the shopping, Ralph was just carrying the packages.

Turbo, Motor, and Careen were racers and Ralph had worked in demolition until his mother died. After she died Ralph became the family servant...or slave as he saw it. Turns out Turbo had just married Ralph's mom for her money, and didn't care about Ralph at all. In fact he only allowed Ralph to stay with him and his sons for two reasons: he had to, and he wanted Ralph to take over all of the chores so that he and his sons wouldn't have to.

Turbo wore a white racing suit with red stripes and a matching helmet, Motor and Careen wore matching blue racing suits with white stripes and matching helmets, and Ralph wore a red plaid shirt and red overalls...and no shoes. It wasn't like Turbo would spend the money necessary to make a pair of shoes for Ralph in his size, which happened to be a unique size: extra large.

"Come along now boys." Turbo said.

"Hurry up." Motor said.

"Move it." Careen added.

Motor and Careen of course were talking to Ralph, who was trying to keep up without harming anything or dropping any of the packages. He was nicknamed Wreck-It-Ralph for a reason after all.

Eventually they came near a helmet store, which was in front of a puppeteer performing his trade.

"Quiet now, here comes the princess." A servant puppet said.

A princess puppet then appeared.

"Have any of you seen Sir Gwynne?" The princess puppet said.

Ralph stopped to watch the puppet show, but Motor and Careen were more interested in the helmets. Specifically racing helmets. Motor grabbed a green one with a white stripe that Careen had his eye on, causing Careen to gasp. Motor then took off his own helmet and put the green one on.

"What do you think father?" Motor asked.

Turbo hesitated. The helmet didn't match Motor's blue and white racing suit and that wasn't the worst of it: the helmet had pink flowers along the white stripe. Obviously made for females, but his sons were too blinded by the fact that it was the latest style to realize that.

"Uh...it'th thertainly not the thort of thing you thee every day." Turbo said truthfully.

"I saw it first!" Careen took off his helmet, grabbed the green helmet, and put it on. "How do you think it looks on me father?"

"*Bleah!* Awful!" Motor stuck his finger towards his mouth.

"I didn't ask you!" Careen retorted.

"How can a father chose between two thuch exthtraordinary thons?" Turbo said before entering the store.

The funny thing was, it looked the same on both Motor and Careen because they were twins. The only way you could tell them apart was by their hairstyles, but not even that helped because they rarely took off their helmets. Turbo was the only one who could tell them apart either way. Ralph was second at being able to tell them apart, and often he got it right but still could be easily fooled if a twin lied and said that he was the other twin. That prank however never fooled Turbo.

Anyway, since Turbo wasn't much help Careen and Motor decided to get someone else's opinion about the helmet.

"Wreck-It-Ralph. Wreck-It-Ralph!" Careen called.

"Yes?" Ralph snapped his attention away from the puppet show.

"What do you think, does it look better on me?" Careen said.

"Or me." Motor said after taking the helmet and putting it on.

"Well I don't know much about racing helmets, but I don't think it flatters either one of you." Ralph said truthfully.

Motor and Careen gasped.

"What did you ask him for?" Motor frowned.

"He doesn't know anything about racing helmets, he said so himself." Careen replied defensively.

He then snatched the helmet.

"Give it to me!" Motor grabbed it back.

"It's mine!" Careen snapped.

They started playing tug-of-war.

"Father!" They cried, entering the store while still holding onto the helmet.

Ralph went back to the puppet show.

"...I'm am so glad you made it back safely Sir Gwynne. I have never known a sweet and noble guy like you before so I have decided to accept your proposal. I know you'll make me the happiest woman ever." The princess puppet said to the knight puppet.

Ralph sighed. Why can't someone see him for his kind heart instead of his previous career? It was a shame that those who worked in demolition were looked down upon. After all it wasn't their fault that they were born with wrecking hands. Okay so sometimes a few demolition workers lost their temper and wrecked something they weren't supposed to, but that didn't mean that they were bad guys. Ralph sang his loneliness:

The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said

The fact that there were loving families and couples around Ralph made him feel even lonelier.

The most entrancing side of all is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere  
Somewhere for me

"Wreck-It-Ralph!" Turbo snapped.

Ralph turned around and took the new packages Turbo handed him. It turned out Motor had won the green helmet and Careen had gotten a checkered blue and white helmet instead.

"Did you ever see such a lazy guy in your life?" Motor scoffed.

"Who're you calling lazy?" Careen frowned.

"Not you stupid Wreck-It-Ralph." Motor corrected.

Careen relaxed...and then frowned again.

"Who're you calling stupid?"

Not too far away was a young woman named Vanellope. She wore a green hoodie, green striped tights, a brown skirt, and black boots. There were various candies decorating her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail thanks to a piece of licorice. Strangely, even though she was enjoying herself she seemed lonely too. Especially considering what she was singing:

The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said

Vanellope bought a small flower, and came across an arguing couple. She smiled and placed the flower inside the guy's pocket so that it was a boutonnière, making them stare after her as she continued wandering around.

The most entrancing side of all is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere  
Somewhere for me

Ralph and his stepfamily were now in the same area as Vanellope. Ralph and Vanellope continued singing the same song, not once noticing each other.

VANELLOPE AND (RALPH):  
The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
(The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear)  
(Are still inside my head)  
(The kindest words I'll ever know)  
The kindest words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing side of all is yet for me to see  
(The most entrancing side of all is yet for me to see)

VANELLOPE AND RALPH:  
And the dearest love in all the world

VANELLOPE AND (RALPH):  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
(Waiting somewhere)  
Is waiting somewhere

Vanellope cut herself off as she saw a young large man nearly get run over by a royal coach. Yup, it was Ralph, who fortunately was able to back away in time. He still dropped the packages, but none seemed badly off despite the carriage having gone over them. Vanellope rushed to his side.

"Are you all right sir?" She said, helping him pick up the packages.

"Yes I'm fine...I think." Ralph was still a bit stunned, but quickly recovered.

"Here." Vanellope handed him an ugly racing helmet after giving it a look of disgust. "It's like those royals isn't it? Not caring if they're in anybody's way."

"Well I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." Ralph shrugged.

"I doubt it." Vanellope scoffed as she picked up more packages.

She then looked around to give them to Ralph and really saw him for the first time. She had never seen such kind eyes before. There was a slight, kinda awkward pause as Ralph wondered why this young woman was staring at him.

"Thanks." He smiled, breaking the silence. "Thanks for your help."

Having all the packages back now, Ralph stood up and started to walk away. Vanellope wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." Ralph sighed.

"Beg pardon?"

"Wreck-It-Ralph." Ralph said a little clearer. "Uh, my dad used to work in demolitions and I followed in his footsteps...or rather handprints." He gestured to his hands with his head. "And I got the nickname Wreck-It due to being really good at wrecking."

"Ah, **Wreck-It-** Ralph." Vanellope smiled. "I like it."

"I guess it can grow on you...I prefer to be called Ralph though." Ralph shrugged and continued on. "Excuse me."

"Well, then that's what I'll call you." Vanellope skipped up to him. "So tell me Ralph, what would a woman have to do to become desirable to you?"

"Who wants to know?" Ralph replied.

"Let's just say...a lovely young woman." Vanellope grinned, still trying to keep up with Ralph.

"This lovely young woman seems awfully sure of herself." Ralph scoffed. "But she'll have to get to know me a lot better than some guy she just met on the street."

"Oh, she'd like to very much." Vanellope was now skipping backward in front of Ralph...and nearly toppled over a flower cart.

She righted it in time, but even so Ralph felt less comfortable about the situation.

"Oh my." Ralph hurried along. "I'm not sure I want to meet this woman. I doubt she has any idea of how a guy should be treated."

"Like a prince or knight I suppose." Vanellope shrugged as she caught up.

"No, like a person with kindness and respect." Ralph replied as he stopped, a bit appalled.

"You're not like most guys are you?" Vanellope grinned, really liking him now.

"What do you mean?" Ralph took it the wrong way.

"Sorry I...I didn't mean to offend you." Vanellope's grin melted into an apologetic look.

There was another pause that was even more awkward than the previous one.

"It's all right." Ralph decided to forgive her. "It's just that I've lead a pretty sheltered life."

"So have I." Vanellope smiled again, not believing it.

"Really?" Ralph was surprised as well.

"Every day the same old routine-" Vanellope nodded.

"-Until you just want to run away-" Ralph continued.

"-And never come back." They both finished and grinned big time at each other.

The moment couldn't last forever though.

"I thought I told you never to talk to thtrangers!" Turbo scolded, having just appeared with Motor and Careen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry stepfather." Ralph went over to his stepfamily.

"I hope I see you again...Ralph." Vanellope smiled before she left.

There was another pause as Ralph mouthed "Bye" towards Vanellope. Turbo and his sons were at first surprised that the woman hadn't use Ralph's full title when addressing him, but shrugged it off.

"Well hurry up with those packages what are you doing?" Turbo scolded before he and his sons left.

Ralph however turned back towards Vanellope as she headed for the carriage from earlier. He had never met anyone like her before.

RALPH:  
The most entrancing side of all is yet for me to see

RALPH AND VANELLOPE:  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere

"Wreck-It-Ralph!" Turbo screamed, having come back.

Ralph reluctantly followed his stepfather.

Somewhere for me

Vanellope entered the carriage, which drove off and headed for the castle. You see Vanellope was really Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, daughter of King Candiel and Queen Maltina Von Schweetz.


	2. A Ball!

A.N. Now for the 'Prince is Giving a Ball' song the full royal names of the prince and his parents were revealed, but due to the theme of the royal family I edited the extra names to turn them into baking puns.

Once at the castle Vanellope went into her bedroom and changed back into her princess dress before meeting her parents, who had called for her earlier. Her bodyguard Tamora Calhoun, head of the knights, was escorting her and helping her get her hairdo right. This included replacing the random candies with pink candies of various shades to match her princess dress and tiara.

"Why, why the disguise again your highness." Tamora Calhoun complained. "After I ordered you not to do it."

"I had a wonderful time Tamora." Vanellope smiled, still thinking of Ralph. "No one treated me like a princess. What a relief to be among real people."

"Let me tell you something: real people are not what they appear to be." Tamora frowned.

"Hey, just because your ex-fiance turned out to be a traitor doesn't mean that all real people are bad." Vanellope retorted.

Tamora scowled at her, hating it whenever she was reminded of her ex-fiance Brad. Instead of warning everyone about an attack from a rival kingdom he fled and it was later revealed that he had been working for the rival kingdom Cyburg, a kingdom with an army of evil Cy-Bugs, the entire time. However since his true nature had been revealed to the kingdom of Litwak he was of no further use to Cyburg and had been killed by one of the Cy-Bugs.

"That aside, all those real people out there are wishing that they could be you." Tamora couldn't retaliate to Vanellope's retort, so she decided to change the subject instead.

"Because they have no idea what it's really like." Vanellope sighed before continuing on.

"Help me out here: you are rich, you live in a gorgeous palace, and there are thousands of guys willing to do anything for you." Tamora caught up with Vanellope. "Am I missing something?"

"I have no real life of my own." Vanellope frowned. "Everything is decided for me: where I go, what I do, and who I see."

"Your highness, this disappearing thing has got to stop." Tamora frowned back. "It is too dangerous!"

"It's perfectly safe Tamora." Vanellope sighed.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me!" Tamora complained. "I can't keep lying to your parents, there are laws against that!"

The messenger for King Candiel and Queen Maltina, Sour Bill, opened the door in front of Vanellope and Tamora.

"Your parents are waiting to see you your highness." He said.

"Sorry Tamora, got to go." Vanellope was glad of the escape; she loved Tamora like an older sister but also found her to be annoying at times...like an older sister actually.

Tamora scowled.

"If she wants to kill me why doesn't she just trample me with her carriage and get it over with?" She said to herself sarcastically before leaving.

"You wanted to see me daddy?" Vanellope smiled as she entered her parent's bedroom

King Candiel looked up from a scroll, but Queen Maltina was still into her chess game.

"Hello Sugar Cookie, where have you been?" Candiel smiled, got up, and hugged Vanellope. "Your mother and I were just talking about you."

"Your father was talking, I was listening." Maltina corrected, still not looking up.

Candiel scoffed at her and then went back to Vanellope.

"All right, what's going on?" Vanellope smirked.

"Just planning a little get together, nothing fancy." Candiel brushed aside. "Just family, and a few close friends...and all the eligible young men in the kingdom."

Vanellope approached the scroll and unrolled it, immediately annoyed.

"Daddy!" She complained.

"We're only talking maybe four-five hundred at the most." Candiel added hastily.

"Dad you can't keep doing this to me." Vanellope frowned, now serious.

Candiel knew he was in trouble now, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that Vanellope only called him dad when she was mad at him, worried about something, or wanted to talk about something very serious.

"What?" Candiel said defensively, confused. "Malt what's she saying?"

"She's saying she doesn't want to have another ball." Maltina rolled her eyes, actually looking up this time.

"No she's not." Candiel scoffed, amused; he then turned back to his daughter and made a few 'right?' gestures.

"Here we go." Vanellope sighed, knowing how dramatic her father could be.

"Oh Malt, my smelling salts!" Candiel sobbed as he leaned against Maltina's chair.

Maltina didn't react at all. Candiel turned around.

"Malt!" He whispered/scolded.

Maltina this time reacted and saw Candiel gesturing towards Vanellope. She got it: it was time to step in and help.

"Right." She got up and went over to Vanellope. "It's really very simple: all your father and I want is for you to be happy." She smiled at her daughter.

"Happiness has nothing to do with it!" Candiel said without thinking, annoyed.

Vanellope and Maltina stared at him very appalled.

"I mean of course we want you to be happy." Candiel corrected himself, realizing his faux pas. "But you do have certain obligations."

"What your father is trying to say is: we think it's time you chose a groom and produced an heir." Maltina explained.

"Someday soon this entire kingdom will be yours." Candiel added.

"Not that soon." Maltina muttered, not liking the implication behind that statement.

"Look," Vanellope sighed, still annoyed. "All I'm asking is that you let me chose a groom for myself, in my own way. I guess I have this silly idea that I want to be in love when I get married...like you were." She smiled at her parents.

Candiel and Maltina smiled at each other.

"That's all we want for you too dear." Maltina agreed.

"Yes Sugar Cookie, but there's nothing saying that you can't fall in love at the ball." Candiel went back to his scroll. "It happens all the time."

"Hadn't heard a word I've said." Vanellope sighed as she left.

"Now we should go through the menu-where's she going?" Candiel watched his daughter leave.

"Could it have been something we said?" Maltina was equally confused.

"Sour Bill!" Candiel called.

He saw a green jellybean foot sticking out from the bottom of the curtain that opened into the bedroom. He opened the curtain more, revealing Sour Bill.

"Sour Bill." He said a bit sternly, not fond of eavesdropping.

Sour Bill cleared his throat (at least metaphorically) and stepped into the room.

"Yes your majesty?" He said awkwardly.

"Proclamation from the princess." Candiel said.

"Excuse me your majesty, I could not help overhearing and I have to say I don't think the princess sounded like-" Sour Bill said.

"Sour Bill." Candiel said bluntly.

Sour Bill fell silent.

"Take this down." Candiel said seriously.

Sour Bill opened a blank scroll.

"Her royal highness, Vanellope Rupassion Wintifred Vladiminta Carmela Almondra Fruncisca Raisina Lemoni Herminta." Candiel dictated.

"Herminta?" Sour Bill was surprised.

"Herminta." Candiel confirmed before continuing. "Gratechen Jaimeg - she'll thank us for it later - is giving a ball."

Sour Bill was now in the shopping center delivering the proclamation to everyone.

"The princess is giving a ball!" Sour Bill called before reading: "Her royal highness, Vanellope Rupassion, daughter of his majesty King Candiel Cherrlton Ermenrice Guavaume Maraschar."

"Maraschar?" Turbo was surprised.

"Maraschar." Sour Bill confirmed. "Marianut. Is giving a ball."

ALL:  
The princess is giving a ball!  
The princess is giving a ball!

Turbo rushed into a sweets shop, where his sons were. Ralph was somewhere else.

"They've spread the message far and wide, the princess is giving a ball!" He said excitedly.

His sons gasped excitedly.

"They say she wants to find a groom she may find one at the ball." Turbo reluctantly took the lollipops his sons picked out and bought them.

"Oh if only she proposed to me." Careen smiled.

"I wish that she'd propose to me." Motor smiled.

"Just leave the hair and clothes to me." Turbo added.

"The princess is giving a ball!" The three of them left the shop excitedly.

Sour Bill was going around getting the decorations and food. At them moment he was in Gene's tailor shop. This was the place to get garlands of silk and other fancy cloths.

SOUR BILL:  
Now if you please  
The crown decrees  
Some peau de soie with frills  
A silky satine  
In aubregine  
A red if someone spills

The women who worked there showed Sour Bill what they had selected. He gave them a thumbs up and then went to Peter Pepper the butcher.

Now surely I'll need a side of ham  
And lots of beef fillets  
Some marbelized steak, a rack of lamb  
And veal to raise to braise.

Sour Bill rested his hand on a slab...which was a mistake. One of Peter Pepper's employees had just put a slab of meat on his hand. Sour Bill pulled his hand away in time and then went to the dairy product store, owned by Leonardo Turtle.

Limburger, swiss, and gourmandine  
Cheddar, gruyere, and blue  
Chunks of swiss in barrels, please  
Make sure that its holey too!

Sour Bill now went to Beard Papa the confectioner for dessert.

Puddings and pies and rum souffles  
Succulent chocolate rounds  
Cream puffs they can chew away  
To gain some royal pounds.

ALL:  
The princess in giving a ball!  
The princess is giving a ball!

One of Beard Papa's employees lost his grip on a tall cake but Sour Bill caught it in time. It was a huge struggle but he managed to keep from dropping it. It wasn't easy though, especially with everyone else running about.

"Children!" Sour Bill panicked as some kids ran past him.

Bakers from Mary's bakery danced around Sour Bill with breads on baking peels. One then hit him with a peel, making him toss the cake, but a baker grabbed it in time.

Tapper and his fellow bartenders came out with barrels of soda and rolled them past Sour bill. Frogger and his employees came out with closed crates of fish and danced on them. Sour Bill first dodged them all and then joined in on a free box.

A.N. We never really found out what was in the crates so I made the fish thing up. I wanted to sneak Frogger in there and imagined him as a fishmonger, plus I figured that the crates were closed to help block the smell of the fish.

M Bison was tossing bottles of champagne to Cyril Zombie, who in turn tossed them to Zangief, who put them in a crate. Cyril tossed one too hard and Sour Bill caught it, landing in a bucket of corn from Mario and Luigi's farm in the process. Deciding he needed a treat, Sour Bill opened the bottle and took a swig. Then he bumped into an arch of ivy from Daisy and Zelda's floral shop and ended up grabbing it. He quickly let go as the arch lowered and rolled onto the ground. He rolled a bit more then finally stopped, only to need to dodge some employees from the poultry shop. Now everyone was dancing around, and Sour Bill had to dodge them all. He panicked and ran into a roll of purple cloth from Gene's shop.

CITIZENS:  
The princess is giving a ball!  
The princess is giving a ball!

Sour Bill stopped amongst the dancing citizens and went over both the proclamation and the list of items needed...at the same time.

SOUR BILL:  
Her royal highness...  
200 orchids, 400 poppies, 600 roses, 800 lilies.  
Vanellope Rupassion  
1000 oranges, 2000 plums  
Wintifred Vladimint  
Carmela Almondra  
Raspberry, Blueberry  
Strawberry, gooseberry  
Fruncisca Raisina Lemoni Herminta  
Daughter of his majesty, King Candiel  
Chocolate and Cheddar  
And Cherrlton and Maraschar  
Daughter of her caviar  
Queen Maltina  
Godiva Ladislolli  
Loganore Sugony  
"Sugony?" Everyone cried.

"Sugony!" Sour Bill tossed away the scroll with frustration; he soon recovered though.

ALL:  
Is giving a ball!

"The princess is giving a ball." Ralph smiled, having witnessed the whole...cavort I guess.


	3. Home Not Sweet Home

That evening, Turbo, Motor, Careen, and Ralph were finally home. They walked down the path, past statues of Turbo and the twins. Turbo then stopped at the door and groaned. He turned around.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." He said exasperated. "The door?"

"Oh right away." Ralph hurried forward and unlocked it.

They all went inside.

"Wreck-It-Ralph my jacket." Turbo said.

"Wreck-It-Ralph my helmet." Motor said.

"Wreck-It-Ralph my gloves." Careen said.

Ralph quickly gathered said items.

"Wreck-It-Ralph have you duthted the rafterth?" Turbo asked.

"Oh not yet stepfather I've had a busy day." Ralph said as he went to put everything down.

"You've had a busy day?" Turbo frowned.

"Uh, yes I've been in the village with you." Ralph said, a bit confused.

"The impertinenthe." Turbo took off his gloves and slammed them onto a table; he then grabbed a couple books and put them on Motor and Careen's heads. "After your mother died everyone thaid I should've thrown you out into the thtreet - be a thwan Motor be a thwan - but I kept you around here all these years and thith is the thankth I get - shoulders back Careen, back. I've always been told I've got too big a heart."

"You've got too big a heart father." Motor and Careen said robotically.

Despite the three of them being racers Turbo was training his sons on how to be gentlemen so that they could land a rich lovely young woman. Like the princess.

"We'll take our tea upthtairs." Turbo said, heading for the stairs. "Come boys, it'th time to get our retht. We want to look our betht for the ball tomorrow night. I don't know about you but I'm exthauthted."

"I'm tired too father." Careen said.

" **You're** tired?" Motor scoffed.

"Yes, **I'm** tired." Careen retorted.

"Stepfather?" Ralph said.

"What is it now?" Turbo said, annoyed.

"I was wondering about the ball. All eligible men in the kingdom are invited and-"

"And I thuppose you think the printheth is going to take one look at you and fall madly in love." Turbo smirked, amused.

"I didn't-I didn't mean that-"

"Take my advithe Wreck-It-Ralph, know your plathe and be thatithfied with what you've got. I promithe you, you'll be much happier."

"But if my mother were alive..." Ralph said sadly.

"Well she's not is she?" Turbo said coldly.

"She's alive in my heart." Ralph shrugged.

"Don't cling to the patht Wreck-It-Ralph, it'th not very attractive." Turbo said before leaving.

Motor and Careen then showed up.

"Wreck-It-Ralph hot water!" Motor ordered.

"Wreck-It-Ralph warm milk!" Careen ordered.

Ralph hesitated.

"Wreck-It-Ralph!" Motor and Careen said impatiently,

Ralph reluctantly headed for the kitchen.

"Hey father when are we going to race?" Careen asked as he went back to the bedrooms.

"After one of you marrieth the printheth. We need all the time we can get to prepare for the ball." Turbo replied.

Inside the kitchen Ralph frowned to himself, tired of being bossed around.

"Wreck-It-Ralph hot water. Wreck-It-Ralph warm milk." He said mockingly. "Wreck-It-Ralph, Wreck-It-Ralph."

He decided to sing to make himself feel better:

I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse  
When I hear a command, I obey  
But I know of a spot in my house  
Where no one can stand in my way

He put the kettle on as he continued singing and then sat down on a little chair that his mom had specially made for him. It may not have been little to us but it was to Ralph.

In my own little corner, in my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be  
On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere  
And the world will open it's arms to me

He then started acting out all his daydreams as he sang them.

I'm a young Egyptian prince or a milkman  
I'm the greatest primo-uomo in Milan  
I'm a heir who has always gets his afghans  
From his own flock of silk-worms in Japan

I'm a man girls go mad for  
Love's a game I can play, with a cool and confident kind of air  
Just as long as I stay in my own little corner  
All alone, in my own, little chair.

Ralph accidentally knocked over a broom and rushed over to pick it up.

"Wreck-It-Ralph, I'm thirsty!" Motor called.

"You're thirsty?" Careen scoffed.

"Wreck-It-Ralph, where'th our tea?" Turbo demanded.

Ralph went over to get teacups as he continued to sing.

I can be whatever I want to be

I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a king in Peru  
I'm a merman dancing upon the sea  
I'm a hunter on an African Safari  
It's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun

He grabbed a broom for a gun and then used it as an oar as he pretended to sail down an African river. He then left the kitchen, leaving the broom behind, and headed for the stairs.

In the night I sally-forth to seek my quarry  
And I find I forgot to bring my gun.  
I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed  
When I meet a lion in his lair!

Ralph rushed back into the kitchen and shut the doors so that Turbo wouldn't catch him at daydreaming.

Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner  
All alone, in my own, little chair

"Wreck-It-Ralph!" His stepfamily cried.

Ralph rushed to finish preparing the tea.


	4. A Compromise

The next day, Sour Bill was taking care of an ivy drapery, singing 'The Princess is Giving a Ball' to himself. Vanellope rushed down the stairs ticked off.

"Dad." She said.

Knowing he was in trouble again, Candiel hurried away with Maltina following. Vanellope teleported in front of them, cutting them off. This time she was wearing her hoodie outfit since she had been planning to go racing before she heard that the ball was going to happen after all.

"Dad, listen to me." Vanellope frowned sternly. "You've got to call off this ball immediately!"

"Not possible, it's difficult to cancel once you've got the ball rolling." Candiel said before laughing at his joke.

He also hit the ladder Sour Bill was standing on, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Besides what will we tell everyone?" Candiel added.

"Tell everyone you went behind my back and you're very ashamed of yourselves." Vanellope glared.

"Ashamed?" Candiel gasped.

"I've never had to be ashamed of anything in my entire life. I'm certainly not going to start now." Maltina retorted, leaning on the ladder.

This caused Sour Bill to almost lose his balance again.

"Do you want me to get acrophobia?" Sour Bill said bitterly.

"Not now Sour Bill." Candiel said.

"Look, I probably should not interfere." Sour Bill sighed.

"Probably." Candiel, Maltina, and Vanellope agreed.

"But, let's say the princess goes to the ball tonight."

"Traitor!" Vanellope glared.

"I like the way that sounds." Candiel smiled.

"Well, if she should find a groom, that's wonderful." Sour Bill shrugged. "But if she doesn't..." He looked at Vanellope hintingly.

Vanellope was confused for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Sour Bill, you're brilliant." She said.

Sour Bill shrugged humbly/knowingly.

"Dad, I'll go to the ball." She went back to her parents. "But if I don't find him tonight you'll let me fall in love my own way, with no interference, no matter how long it takes."

Candiel made little complaining noises as Vanellope talked, and then made a protesting noise to Maltina once Vanellope finished.

"It does have the ring of fairness to it." Maltina pointed out.

"I suppose...if that's what you want-" Candiel gave in.

"Thank you." Vanellope smiled, kissing her father and hugging both her parents. "I love you both very much. Now if you'll pardon me, I'm going to have a race. Relax I'll stay on the track."

She skipped off.

"Don't worry your majesties she'll meet someone tonight." Sour Bill declared. "I can feel it in my center!"

"You'll feel it in your center if she doesn't." Candiel retorted, hitting the ladder before starting to leave with Maltina.

This time Sour Bill fell off. Candiel and Maltina looked back, but once they saw that he was okay they continued to leave.


	5. Preparing for the Ball

Meanwhile, back at the home of Ralph and his stepfamily...

"Father!" Motor protested.

Yeah, not just women wear corsets. Much to Motor's annoyance.

"My boys are going to be the envy of everyone at the ball." Turbo declared sternly.

"Do you really think so father?" Careen grinned as Ralph slicked back his hair.

"Thtand thtill Motor." Turbo ordered sternly.

Motor reluctantly did and Turbo started to tighten the corset.

"Our family has always been known for it'th fathinating men!" Turbo said in an ultimatum tone. "Why, I would've married a printheth mythelf if I'd had the thame opportunities that you boys have had..."

"*OW!*" Motor cried.

"...If I had thomeone to push me the way you boys do. Thomeone to thacrifice for me!" Turbo finished.

"Father you're hurting me!" Motor complained.

"Attractiveneth knows no pain boys! Attractiveneth knows no pain!"

Turbo was finally done.

"Now, let'th go over thith again." He said calmly. "If I've done my job right there's no reason on Earth that the printheth shouldn't pick one of you for her groom."

Motor and Careen stood at attention.

"Boys." Turbo said.

"Well, first I'll bow." Motor said.

"Excellent." Turbo smiled.

"I'm going to start by kissing her hand." Careen said.

"Then I'm going to start by kissing her hand too." Motor said.

"Then I get to bow." Careen said.

"Then I'm going to bow too." Motor said.

"Let'th-let'th move on." Turbo sighed. "Tell me what you're going to say to the printheth Motor."

"Well, you told me to show her that there's more to me than good looks and racing skills, so I thought I might recite a poem." Motor said, scratching himself.

"A poem?" Careen was surprised.

"What's wrong with that?" Motor asked, confused.

"Whatever you boys do you muthtn't let the printheth know how thenthitive you are. Women prefer tough guys who can protect them." Turbo said.

"Yes father." Motor and Careen said.

"For heaven's thake Motor thtop thcratching yourthelf!" Turbo cried, annoyed.

Motor tried to stop but couldn't.

"I can't help it father you know how I get itchy when I'm nervous!" Motor cried desperately.

Turbo went over and forced Motor's hands down. Careen smirked with amusement at this.

"And what are you going to say Careen?" Turbo said tensely.

"Well, father, I've been working on my naturally infectious laughter." Careen smiled.

"Excuse me?" Motor said with great surprise before he and Turbo stared at each other with disbelief.

"Tonight, I'm going to laugh infectiously at all the princess's jokes." Careen then demonstrated his laugh only to end up snorting.

"I beg you Careen! Whatever you do try not to thnort." Turbo grabbed Careen desperately, stopping his snorts.

"Yes father." Careen winced from the snorting.

"And Motor, you mutht try not to thcratch." Turbo added, turning around. "Remember boys: we hide our flaws-"

"Until after the wedding." Motor and Careen finished.

"Shouldn't a woman love you for who you are in spite of everything?" Ralph asked.

Turbo, Motor, and Careen turned and looked at him.

"How quaint." Turbo said dryly. "Tell me, Wreck-It-Ralph, what would you thay to capture the printheth?"

"I don't know." Ralph shrugged.

"Of courthe you don't." Turbo said.

"But whatever I'd say, we would know in an instant that we were meant for each other." Ralph smiled. "Then she'd smile and kiss my cheek."

"That sounds so romantic." Motor sighed.

"Oh say it again Wreck-It-Ralph." Careen sighed.

"Rubbish!" Turbo snapped. "Thith isn't about love it'th about marriage! Have I taught you boys nothing?"

He sang:

Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe  
Falling in love with love is playing the fool!  
Caring too much is thuch a juvenile fanthy  
Learning to trutht is jutht for children in thchool

I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full  
I was unwise with eyes unable to thee!  
I fell in love with love, love-everlathting  
But love fell out with me!

Ralph continued helping his stepbrothers get ready as they joined in the song. He shined their boots for one thing.

MOTOR AND CAREEN:  
Falling in love with love is falling for make-believe  
Falling in love with love is playing the fool!  
Turbo grabbed a vial of cologne and sprayed it on his sons, avoiding Ralph.

TURBO:  
Caring too much is thuch a juvenile fanthy

MOTOR AND CAREEN:  
Learning to trust is just for children in school.

Motor and Careen then made sure that their appearances were good, and got dressed in their suits. Turbo got dressed too. He wore a red and gold suit, Careen wore a green and silver suit, and Motor wore a blue and silver suit.

TURBO:  
I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full  
I was unwise with eyes unable to thee!

Ralph handed out boutonnières to them, one a red rose, one a green lily, and one a blue orchid. Turbo, Motor, and Careen then got into the carriage they had hired.

TURBO, MOTOR, AND CAREEN:  
I fell in love with love, love-everlasting.

TURBO:  
But love fell out with me!


	6. Impossible Becomes Possible

Ralph waved as the carriage drove off. He then sadly walked inside and shut the door.

"Go to the ball? Me?" He scoffed, trying to make himself feel better. "Why would I want to go to the ball? I'd much rather sit here by the fire."

He sang:

In my own littler corner, in my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be  
On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere  
And the world will open it's arms to me

I am in the royal palace, of all places  
I am chatting with the princess and King and Queen  
And the color on my two stepbrothers' faces  
Is a queer, sort-of sour apple green

I am modest yet charming when alone with the princess

"Oh your highness!" He bowed.

I'm the dream of the ball, in my own little corner  
All alone...

He choked and started to sob in his chair.

"I wish, I wish I could go to the ball." He prayed.

Fol-der-ol and fiddle-dee-dee  
Fiddle-dee fad-aly fadle  
All the wishes in the world are  
Poppy-cock and twaddle

Startled, Ralph turned around and saw a young man in a shiny blue outfit, complete with hat, standing outside the window.

"Who are you?" Ralph asked.

"I'm your fairy godfather friend." The man smiled. "My name is Felix. Fix-It-Felix but you can just call me Felix."

"You're my fairy godfather?" Ralph was surprised.

"You got a problem with that?" Felix shrugged. "Well if you'd rather have a little old gentleman in a tuxedo sprinkling fairy dust in your eyes-"

"Oh no." Ralph said quickly. "No, I'm sorry, I just never dreamed-

Felix interrupted him with another rhyme:

Fol-der-ol and fiddle-dee-dee  
Fiddle-dee fad-aly foodle  
All the dreamers in the world are...  
Dizzy in the noodle!

"That's terrible." Ralph frowned.

"You try coming up with a rhyme on the spot like that." Felix shrugged.

"No no, I mean what you said about dreamers." Ralph corrected. "I mean why shouldn't I dream?"

"I can see this is going to take a while." Felix said knowingly. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh forgive me, of course." Ralph went to the door and opened it...but Felix had disappeared.

"Ralph, over here." Felix called from inside.

Ralph went inside and found Felix by the kitchen table.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Felix shivered.

He took his hammer and zapped the logs with it as if the hammer was a wand, and then zapped the door, causing it to shut. Ralph stared.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Magic hammer." Felix grinned. "I ended up being better with a hammer than with a wand, so I decided to wear an outfit to match. It's also why the other fairy godparents nicknamed me Fix-It."

"Better than my nickname." Ralph muttered.

"Hey, wrecking isn't all bad." Felix said comfortingly. "After all if you don't wreck the old buildings then someone could wander in and hurt themselves. Other people just can't see how useful that is."

"I guess so." Ralph shrugged. "Well, that aside I've always hoped that someone would come and take me away from here."

"Ralph, if you want to get out of here you're going to have to do it yourself." Felix said. "The music's in you, deep down in your soul. When you find it, nothing will be able to keep you from walking out that door."

"You don't know my stepfather." Ralph was now disappointed.

"You want to know what his problem is?" Felix said. "He can't handle what a great guy you really are."

"Great? Me?" Ralph scoffed.

"Do you see anybody else in this room?" Felix smiled. "True greatness comes from the heart Ralph, and you have a bigger heart than Turbo or his sons. Both literally and metaphorically." Felix chuckled.

"Still, those three are all I've got." Ralph sighed. "Before my mother died I promised her that we would always stay together as a family."

"Ralph, this can't be what your mother had in mind for you brother." Felix put a hand on Ralph's shoulder - he was able to because he had been floating the whole time.

"I've dreamt about leaving so many times." Ralph said as he went over to his chair.

"That's the problem with most people." Felix declared. "They dream about what they want to do instead of really doing it."

"Oh I wish that-" Ralph sat down. "But I guess wishing's no good either."

"Everything starts with a wish." Felix smiled.

"You want to know what I was wishing before you came here tonight?"

"That one of those pumpkins would turn into a great big golden carriage and whisk you off to the ball?" Felix guessed.

"I guess I know what you're going to say." Ralph sighed. "Fol-der-ol and fiddle-dee-dee."

"Fiddle-dee fad-aly foodle." Felix finished.

"You're right." Ralph hung his head disappointedly. "It's impossible."

Felix suddenly sang:

Impossible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
Impossible! For a plain country bumpkin and a princess to join in marriage  
And four white mice will never be four white horses!  
Such fol-der-ol and fiddle-dee-dee of course's  
Impossible!

But the world is full of zanies and fools!  
Who don't believe in sensible rules  
And won't believe what sensible people say  
And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep  
Building up impossible hopes  
Impossible, things are happening every day!

RALPH:  
Impossible

FELIX:  
Impossible

RALPH:  
Impossible

FELIX:  
Impossible

RALPH:  
Impossible

FELIX:  
Impossible

FELIX AND RALPH:  
Impossible!

Felix suddenly flew outside. Ralph rushed after him.

"Wait!" He said. "If impossible things are happening every day, then-then why shouldn't I have impossible hopes and dreams? Even something as impossible as going to the ball."

"Then go to the ball Ralph, go. There's no one stopping you but you." Felix smiled.

"But I have no way of getting there." Ralph pointed out.

"You have a point there." Felix had to agree.

"Felix I've been wishing as hard as I can."

"I know you have Ralph." Felix grinned before gesturing behind himself. "Go on stand over there, go ahead."

Ralph moved to behind Felix, who used his hammer to send out sparks to a pumpkin. The pumpkin lifted itself for a moment and then fell back onto the ground.

"Hm, what's the matter with this hammer?" Felix frowned. "You'd think after six-hundred years..." He tapped the side of it against his hand and it glowed a little brighter. "Ah there we go."

He sent sparks to the pumpkin again, and this time it rolled onto the street and turned into a gigantic golden carriage.

"Oh my goodness!" Ralph gasped.

"Hm, we need some horses." Felix noted.

He sent sparks to a cage of mice that was in the kitchen. The sparks transported the cage to the front of the carriage, and the cage slowly disappeared as the mice turned into horses and enlarged.

"They're magnificent." Ralph smiled, impressed.

Felix then saw some strange creatures hiding behind a tree. They were actually Q*Bert and his friends.

"Q*Bert?" Felix said, recognizing him because he had studied bits of Ralph's life in the past due to a fairy godparent necessity: know your godchild before helping him or her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he and his friends couldn't pay the mortgage on their home and were kicked out." Ralph explained, not knowing that Felix already knew. "So I told them that they could come here every evening for a bite and a warm place to sleep."

Q*Bert, not knowing who Felix really was, tried to run away. Same with his friends. Well except for Coily, he hopped away instead.

"Don't you run away from me." Felix smirked before zapping them.

Q*Bert turned into a coachman and his friends turned into footmen. They kinda looked the same, except they now had hands and, except for Coily, were taller. Also they now had fancy clothing on. Q*Bert made a confused noise. Felix cleared his throat.

"To the carriage please, you're going to take Ralph to the ball." Felix explained.

Q*Bert seemed happy about that, same with his friends. Obviously they were glad for this chance to repay Ralph for his kindness.

"Just like in my dream." Ralph couldn't believe his luck.

"Let's see, we've got a coachman, we've got footmen, carriage, horses..." Felix listed. "Is there anything else I have forgotten?"

Ralph glanced at his outfit. Felix noticed the glance.

"Spin around, don't make me do all the work." He smiled.

Ralph slowly started to spin and Felix zapped him. Sparks turned Ralph's shirt and overalls into a shiny light blue tuxedo with a blue hydrangea boutonnière. His hair was slicked back now, and he also had a light blue top hat on. The only thing that was the same was that he still didn't have shoes. Ralph looked at his feet confusedly.

"I figured shoes would feel weird to you at this point." Felix shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess they would." Ralph had to agree; after all he hadn't worn shoes in over a decade. "Thank you anyway Felix." He then smiled before going over to hug Felix. "Thank you so much."

Ralph hurried into the carriage. Ugg opened the door for him and Wrong-Way helped Ralph get in. Ugg then shut the door and Felix went over to the carriage's window.

"There's one tiny little thing before I forget." He said. "You must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve. It's very important."

"Before twelve?" Ralph didn't like that.

"Look I don't make the rules." Felix said seriously. "The magic only lasts until midnight. Come on Ralph, it's time to go."

Ralph smiled and the carriage took off. He sang with joy:

It's possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage  
It's possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a princess to join in marriage!  
Felix followed the carriage by flying alongside it. He joined in the song.

FELIX:  
And four white mice are easily turned to horses  
Such fol-der-ol and fiddle-dee of course's  
Quite possible.

BOTH:  
It's possible!

RALPH:  
For the world is full of zanies and fools

FELIX:  
Who don't believe in sensible rules

RALPH:  
And won't believe what sensible people say

BOTH:  
And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes  
Impossible things are happening everyday

RALPH:  
It's possible

FELIX:  
It's possible

RALPH:  
It's possible

Felix now joined Ralph in the carriage.

FELIX:  
It's possible

RALPH:  
It's possible

FELIX:  
It's possible

BOTH:  
It's possible!

Felix then disappeared. The carriage continued on it's way.


	7. The Ball

Meanwhile, at the ball, Vanellope hadn't found the right guy. In fact she was starting to get bored. The men however were enjoying themselves because they believed that they would be chosen even when one of the female servants was dancing with them instead. To help keep the guests from being too bored Candiel and Maltina allowed the non-kitchen servants to dress up and dance as well. Plus they weren't snobby royalty either, they treated their servants equally. Almost like members of the family really.

Instead of her usual pink dress Vanellope was now wearing a mint green ball gown and tiara. Green was her favorite color so she thought it'd make her feel more comfortable (the pink dress was just for basic everyday wear). It wasn't really working, but it wasn't making things worse either.

Tamora, in a black formal dress instead of her usual armor, was escorting the men to the princess one at a time. Sour Bill was making sure that there was plenty of food to go around.

"So many handsome men." Candiel smiled. "She'll find the one tonight I'm sure of it."

"And if she doesn't?" Maltina asked.

"This ball will never end."

"I don't think we ordered enough food." Sour Bill muttered as he carried a tray of hors d'oeuvres past Candiel and Maltina.

"What?" Candiel couldn't believe it.

Motor and Careen, very impatient, couldn't take it anymore.

"I want a chance at her!" Motor cried.

Turbo quickly slapped his hand over Motor's mouth.

"I know your name is Motor but that doesn't mean that you should have a motormouth." Turbo warned under his breath.

"Sorry father." Motor whispered back. "I lost it for a second."

"Well don't lose it again."

"Yes father."

"Look at her face." Candiel suddenly said to Maltina as he watched Vanellope dance. "Is that a smile."

"It's a wince." Maltina said.

"Tiny little smile?" Candiel suggested.

"Wishful thinking." Maltina shook her head.

"Oy." Candiel sighed disappointedly.

Meanwhile, Tamora was going through last-minute arrivals.

"Pardon me." Turbo suddenly popped through a window. "I'm thure you have notithed my two handthome thons."

"Sir." Tamora sighed before glancing over at the sons; handsome her eye. "Sir for the last time her highness will dance with all the gentlemen in due time. Please, try to exercise some restraint before I do something I may regret."

Turbo had to smirk at this woman's spunk. Plus if his sons didn't luck out with the princess after all, then maybe he could get them into royalty another way. He took her hand.

"Naturally any father would be eager to see their thons danthe with the printheth." Turbo flirted. "But what I would like to know is: who's going to have the honor of danthing with you?"

"Excuse me?" Tamora glared, not liking where this was going.

"There's no need to be coy, look at yourthelf." Turbo said. "That womanly phythique, those highly defined featureth, those lovely...short golden lockth." He ran a finger through her hair.

"No touching please." Tamora said tensely, trying very hard not to punch Turbo's teeth out.

Turbo quickly removed his finger and moved his hand to her arm.

"Thurely there's no need to pretend, I know you felt that thertain thomething between uth." Turbo smiled.

"You know I honestly wish there was something between us." Tamora couldn't resist.

"Really?"

"Yes. A continent." She said coldly before going back into the room.

Turbo frowned disappointedly. Looks like he was going to have to speed up if he wanted to win this race.

It turns out the next man was Careen...but Motor cut in and ended up dancing with Vanellope instead. They started off like Vanellope had with the previous men...though it soon became obvious that this was going to go differently.

"Do you have an itch?" Vanellope asked.

"Why no your highness why would you say that?" Motor said innocently.

"You just scratched yourself."

"No I didn't."

"You just did it again."

"I don't think so."

Turbo, back with Careen, facepalmed.

"Ships that pass in the night," Motor recited. "And speak to each other in passing."

"Excuse me?" Vanellope was confused.

"On the ocean of life." Motor finished before pulling Vanellope closer. "It's poetry!" He said through his teeth.

"Oh." Vanellope secretly gestured for the next partner.

Tamora started to take Careen.

"Ships that pass in the night, that's you and me." Motor explained. "On the ocean of life."

Two of the guards, Sonic and Tails, pulled Motor away.

"Don't you get it?" Motor pleaded.

"Got it." Vanellope said dryly.

Another man was about to dance with Vanellope, but Turbo lead him away and Tamora brought over Careen. Careen started laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Vanellope asked, confused. "Oh you laughter is...incessant." She caught herself before she said 'annoying'.

"But your highness is tres amusel." Careen said, pronouncing the last two words wrong.

"I don't think anyone's ever found me funny." Vanellope remarked.

"Good one!" Careen laughed...and then started snorting uncontrollably.

Sonic and Tails came to drag Careen away.

"Oh and we were getting along so well." Careen was still snorting.

After those two disasters Vanellope had to take a break. So she went over to the snack table and grabbed a few sweets.

"Hello Vanellope."

Vanellope then smiled. The one who spoke was Taffyta, her best friend. Taffyta was actually one of the servants in the palace, but she and Vanellope had grown up together so Vanellope always overlooked that detail. In turn she insisted that Taffyta forgot about her own position and not call her princess or anything similar.

"Hey Taffyta, having fun?" Vanellope asked.

"About as much fun as you're having." Taffyta chuckled.

"Yeah." Vanellope sighed. "I can't wait for tonight to be over so that I can find my true love my own way."

"Don't lose heart, I know you'll find him." Taffyta smiled.

"Heh, if dad doesn't force the ball to last forever." Vanellope scoffed.

"Relax, those guys have to go to bed sometime." Taffyta grinned.

"Yeah...in fact I think it's time to pep things up a bit." Vanellope grinned back.

"I getcha." Taffyta winked. "I'll go inform the band."

"Thanks Taffy, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime Vanny." Taffyta left.

The music soon started to speed up as Vanellope reentered the dance floor. Tamora had to race to get each man to Vanellope at the proper point of the tune...thank goodness she had been trained to handle rougher situations. The men however weren't used to dancing so fast unlike Vanellope and her servant friends, who had practiced dancing rapidly ever since Candiel first started the balls. Also the balls originally just had princes and other men of nobility as guests, as expected, but Candiel had gotten so desperate that he decided to remove the law about a princess only being able to marry nobility. It was an out-of-date law in his opinion anyway.

Anyway, the new speed of the music meant that Vanellope and the servants were enjoying themselves a bit more now.

"I think it's going awfully well don't you?" Maltina noticed that her daughter was smiling for real this time.

"Key word being 'awfully' dear." Candiel playfully punched her shoulder; after all he knew why the music had sped up in the first place.

Things were going to get better though, for Ralph had finally arrived. Slick and Sam got down, and Sam opened the door as Slick helped Ralph out.

"Thanks guys." Ralph smiled. "I'll see you later tonight."

Q*Bert agreed in his own language, and his friends nodded in agreement.

Ralph nervously went up the steps.

"Ralph."

It was Felix.

"You're on your own now." Felix said.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Ralph was even more nervous.

"I got you to the ball, the rest comes from you." Felix smiled. "Don't be afraid, just remember that you've got to be out of there before the clock strikes twelve. And don't worry, I'll be nearby in case there's trouble. Remember your stepfamily is there too." Felix grinned and took out his hammer. "I'll take care of them, you take care of your future."

"Right." Ralph sighed. "Thanks Felix."

"Anytime brother."


	8. Meeting True Loves

Meanwhile, the rapid dancing was still going on. Vanellope was having so much fun that she accidentally danced with Tamora at one point, who had already been annoyed enough without that happening.

Vanellope then froze. Ralph had just entered the room. Tamora, relieved, saw Vanellope's expression and decided to go outside for some fresh air.

Ralph and Vanellope caught each other's eyes, and already felt their hearts starting to beat faster. They both became short of breath and yet smiled. Ralph cautiously walked down the stairs onto the dance floor.

"Hello." Vanellope said.

"How do you do, your highness?" Ralph took off his hat and bowed.

Vanellope took his free hand. Ralph, getting it, put his hat back on and took Vanellope's other hand. They started to dance. Despite Ralph having never danced before he moved as if he had been dancing his entire life. Everyone else stared at them.

"Who is that charming young man?" Maltina asked.

"No one seems to know...he is handsome isn't he?" Candiel said.

"A marvel...why if I were a young woman I'd..." Maltina nearly lost herself.

"Yes dear?" Candiel said warningly.

Maltina caught herself.

"Well, I'd be younger wouldn't I?" She shrugged innocently.

"Yes dear." Candiel let it go and held her hand.

"Where on Earth did he come from." Motor complained.

"I've never seen him before." Careen added.

"There's thomething vaguely familiar about that guy..." Turbo muttered.

"You know I have the funniest feeling I've met you somewhere before." Vanellope smiled.

"Well I'm sure I would remember." Ralph said even though he too found Vanellope familiar.

"Was it last summer, by the lake?" Vanellope suggested.

"No, I can't swim."

"Then it must've been this winter, in the lodge."

"Up in the mountains?" Ralph guessed.

"You go to the mountains too?" Vanellope said hopefully.

"No, I just love looking at them. They're very enchanting."

"You're very enchanting." Vanellope blushed a little.

Ralph finally remembered that they weren't alone.

"Everyone is staring at us." He said self-consciously.

"Really? I've forgotten that there was anyone else here." Vanellope smiled before singing:

Ten minutes ago I saw you  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling you gave me the feeling  
The room had no ceiling or floor

Ten minutes I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms  
And to sing out the news:

I have found him, he's an angel  
With a kind and noble gleam in his eyes  
We are dancing, we are flying  
And he's taking me back to the skies

In the arms of my love, I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to Earth again

RALPH:  
Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms  
And to sing out the news:

VANELLOPE:  
I have found him

RALPH:  
I have found her

RALPH AND VANELLOPE:  
In the arms of my love I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to Earth again

Everyone else got back to dancing as Ralph and Vanellope continued dancing. Soon they had moved outside and were dancing there. Tamora saw them and couldn't help but smile. Even if she didn't get her happy ending she was glad Vanellope apparently was going to get hers.

But then something unpleasant happened.

"Hello again."

Yup, it was Turbo. Tamora groaned inside her head.

"Tho, I was wondering why a lovely lady like yourthelf would be thtanding out here all alone." Turbo flirted.

"I prefer being alone." Tamora glared.

"Ah but thuch a fine woman should be in the arms of a young nobleman."

"Well when you see one tell him that I'm not interested."

Turbo frowned, insulted, but continued flirting.

Felix, who had been keeping an eye on the stepfamily, saw this from behind a bush and glared at Turbo.

"Okay, I may be here to help Ralph but that doesn't mean that I can't help others." Felix muttered before taking out his hammer.

"Why don't we go danthing?" Turbo continued. "After all-WHOOA!"

He suddenly slipped and fell down. Tamora tried to contain her amusement, but it became easy when she saw a bar of soap on the ground. She frowned at it confused, wondering where it had come from.

Turbo then got up and saw the bar of soap.

"What the-?" He was confused too. "When I find the practical jokethter who did that I'm gonna- Exthcuse me." Turbo stormed inside, thinking the bar of soap came from there.

"Now where did that come from?" Tamora said to herself, still looking at the soap.

"Well, it may or may not have been conjured up by a magic hammer."

Startled, Tamora turned and saw Felix hovering there.

"Light on your feet aren't ya short-stack?" Tamora noted.

"Fairy godfather, the flying comes with the job." Felix shrugged. "Same with a magical tool. Normally fairy godparents use wands but I was better with hammers so... Anyway, forgive me, I forgot my manners. I'm Fix-It-Felix but you can call me Felix. I'm the fairy godfather for the young man the princess is dancing with."

"Ah, that does explain his unexpected appearance." Tamora nodded. "So, since you went through the trouble of making him presentable and everything I guess he's the one for Vanellope."

"Sure looks like it." Felix smiled at Ralph and Vanellope. "Good thing too, poor guy...he's had a bad past. First lost his parents, and now bullied around by his step-family."

"Yowch." Tamora said sympathetically. "Well, I'm just glad Vanellope found the right guy. Unlike me."

"If it's any consolation Turbo is the wrong guy for any woman." Felix chuckled.

"Not surprised...that reminds me. Uh, thanks, I guess, for driving him away." Tamora said. "I mean I could've taken care of him myself but I didn't want to ruin the ball."

"No problem." Felix suddenly blushed. "So, your true love is still in hiding huh?"

"If I even have one." Tamora frowned.

Felix was shocked.

"Of course you have one, all good people have a true love." He said.

"Well, I thought I did...but he turned out to be a traitor..." She tried not to cry.

"Well, then he wasn't your true love. Maybe your true love is the opposite."

"Maybe. Let's see...that traitor was tall, a good fighter, he wasn't really a gentleman but he wasn't disrespectful either...oh yeah, and he had been secretly working for Cyburg."

Felix winced and then cleared his throat.

"So maybe your true love is shorter, not really a fighter, and a true gentleman." He suggested.

"Hmm...doesn't sound too bad." Tamora shrugged. "I don't need a fighter for a boyfriend since I can take care of myself, and I would prefer a real gentleman the next time I try dating again. As for height...well, I don't really care about appearance anyway. As long as he's tidy and looks healthy I can deal with any other physical detail. Heck, he could even be missing a limb or two for all I care."

"And someone like that will come along some day...except hopefully he does have all his limbs." Felix chuckled. "I mean I don't mind missing limbs either, but when it comes to how they ended up missing in the first place...yeah, rather not have that happen to anyone."

"True." Tamora looked at Felix and saw his blush; she now got it. "Oh..." She looked uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh, er..." Felix self-consciously put a hand to his cheek. "Yeah...I mean I caught a glimpse of your eyes and...uh, since you don't seem to be ready I can wait. But when you are ready...well, I'll be ready too. And I promise, I'll never hurt you."

"Promises." Tamora scoffed. "Easy to say, not so easy to keep."

"Well, I always keep my promises." Felix said.

"Heh, that traitor said the same thing." Tamora frowned. "He promised that I would have no reason to hurt him. Well I did end up having a reason to kill him let alone hurt him, but a Cy-Bug beat me to it."

"Ah..." Felix sighed. "Well, how about this: if I ever hurt you, you can...do whatever you want to me." He said uneasily.

Tamora stared at him, stunned.

"And you won't run away? You'll just stand - or float - there and accept your fate?" She said.

"Well, I am that confident that I'll never hurt you." Felix rubbed the back of his head. "But yeah...I mean...I never felt this way before. And...and I would rather die than hurt you." He blushed stronger and looked away, a little scared of how Tamora would react. "Oh no...sorry ma'am but I need to leave for now, my godchild might need my help."

He flew away. Tamora watched him leave and got why he did when she saw two guys hiding behind a bush near Ralph and Vanellope. She considered taking care of them herself, but was sure that Felix would be able to handle it. He didn't do too bad with Turbo after all.


	9. Dealing with the Stepfamily

The two guys were Motor and Careen expectedly, who both weren't happy. In fact they were jealous. They sang out their jealousy as they watched Vanellope and the handsome stranger.

MOTOR:  
Why would a woman want a guy like him  
A large and bulky hottie  
Why can't a woman ever once prefer  
A smaller guy like me?

CAREEN:  
He's a burly piece of rubble  
With a brawny kind of charm  
And with very little trouble  
He could break her little arm!

BOTH:  
Oh why would a woman want a guy like him  
So obviously unusual?  
Why can't a woman ever once prefer  
A usual guy like me?

They continued sneaking around the garden as they watched Vanellope and the stranger. Ralph and Vanellope were so into each other that they didn't even hear the twins let alone see them.

MOTOR:  
His face is strapping I suppose  
But no more strapping than a bow's is

CAREEN:  
His skin may be unwrinkled and firm  
But not any firmer than a window's is

MOTOR:  
His neck is no thicker that a log's

CAREEN:  
He's only mysterious and mazy

MOTOR:  
He's only as rugged as a ox

BOTH:  
So why is the princess going crazy?  
Oh why would a woman want a guy like him?  
A guy who's merely muscly?  
Why can't a woman ever once prefer  
A guy who's merely me?

MOTOR:  
He's a burly piece of rubble  
With a sturdy kind of air  
And with very little trouble  
He could pull out all her hair!

BOTH:  
Why would a woman want a guy like him?  
A guy who's merely brawny  
Why can't a woman ever once prefer  
A guy who's merely me?

What's the matter with the girl?  
What's the matter with the girl?  
What's the matter with the girl?

Felix, hiding behind a bush near the fountain, quickly used his magic hammer to pull them into the fountain. They screamed, complained, got out, and left to dry off.

"Hopefully that'll distract them long enough for Ralph to be with Vanellope until twelve." Felix said to himself.

Speaking of the couple, they headed back inside to continue dancing...not noticing Sonic trying to keep Turbo away from them. Turbo had given up with Tamora and had decided to try to sabotage Vanellope and the stranger's courtship.

Candiel and Maltina joined in the dance and traded partners with Ralph and Vanellope.

"I do hope that daughter of mine has been behaving." Maltina smiled.

"Oh yes your majesty she's been a wonderful young lady." Ralph smiled.

"A chip off the ol' chocolate cookie is she?" Maltina joked.

"Yes your majesty." Ralph chuckled.

"Clearly she's smitten with you." Maltina pointed out. "I must say, it's as though you appeared here by magic."

Ralph was a bit caught off-guard by that statement.

"What's she saying to him?" Vanellope asked, worried that her mom might ruin things.

"What difference does it make, you said you weren't going to find the guy of your dreams tonight." Candiel smirked.

Vanellope smirked back and Candiel left to talk with Ralph.

"Do we know your mother and father sir?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ralph was starting to not feel so good.

"Then you must introduce us, where are they?"

"Well my mother she-" Ralph choked, still missing his mom greatly. "And my father-" He saw his stepbrothers coming and panicked. "Excuse me."

Candiel made a confused noise. At that moment Sour Bill came by with a tray and, due to the tray being a little too heavy, accidentally crashed into Motor and Careen. Vanellope teleported to her father.

"What did you say to him?" Vanellope glared.

Candiel just made more confused noises.

Vanellope ran after Ralph, nearly tripping over Sour Bill.

"I think he's charming don't you?" Maltina went to Candiel.

"A little high-strung maybe." Candiel nodded.

"A little."

"Who is that?" Candiel saw a green ball rolling around.

"Sour Bill darling." Maltina said.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Ralph had sought out Felix.

"It's not midnight yet." Felix pointed out.

"I want to go now." Ralph insisted.

"Oh so you're just giving up?" Felix put his hands to his hips.

"I'm not what they think I am." Ralph sighed.

"All they're thinking that you're the most handsome guy at the ball, and you are." Felix looked past Ralph. "Whoop, got to go."

He disappeared in a burst of sparkles. He wasn't completely gone though, he was at the far end of the garden, but Ralph didn't know that. You see Felix wanted to talk to Tamora again.


	10. Midnight

"You're still here."

Ralph turned around and saw Vanellope.

"Yes." Ralph smiled. "I was just..."

"Please, I don't know what my parents said to you but, I apologize." Vanellope pleaded.

"Oh no no, they were wonderful." Ralph reassured her before scoffing: "Compared to my family."

"I want to meet your family." Vanellope smiled.

"No you don't." Ralph almost panicked.

"Everyone in your life." Vanellope was a bit too excited.

"No no, really you don't." Ralph insisted.

"That bad huh?" Vanellope couldn't believe it.

"They didn't even want me to come here tonight." Ralph admitted.

"Well I'm glad you did." Vanellope smiled.

Ralph looked at her, and smiled back. They both walked past a fountain and one of the doors to the dance floor.

"To tell you the truth I almost didn't come myself." Vanellope admitted.

"How can the princess not show up at her own ball?" Ralph was surprised.

"Don't you think it's a little medieval? Everyone's circling around as if I was some prize cow they were trying to rope in."

Ralph chuckled.

"Go ahead and laugh, but this is serious." Vanellope smiled. "If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone, then he's got to be-"

"Then he's got to be exciting." Ralph leapt backward.

"I guess." Vanellope chuckled, catching up with him.

"But charming." Ralph grinned and winked.

"Not that charming." Vanellope winced.

"And your loyal knight forever and ever." Ralph gently sat down on a bench.

"Knights I've got." Vanellope dismissed. "What I need is someone I can really talk to. You know what I wish?" Vanellope knelt down. "I wish-"

"You know the trouble with most people," Ralph remembered what Felix had said to him earlier that night. "Is that they sit around wishing for something to happen instead of just doing something about it."

"You're right." Vanellope looked as if she had an epiphany. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Ralph's heart pounded.

"Do you think it's possible to meet someone and to know in an instant that he's the one?"

Ralph's heart calmed down and he smiled.

"It's very possible." He said.

"I feel so strange." Vanellope grinned, giddy. "Like I'm not myself or maybe it's just with you I really am myself. Not the self that people expect me to be but the real self that I- I'm not making any sense am I?" She chuckled.

"Actually you're making perfect sense to me." Ralph said. "That's what's so scary."

"Scary, and confusing, and wonderful all at the same time." Vanellope grinned before singing:

Do I love you because you're enchanting  
Or are you enchanting, because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A man too handsome to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful  
Or are you wonderful, because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as enchanting as you seem?

"Maybe you are imagining me." Ralph stood up. "And maybe I'm imagining you too."

RALPH:  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl to perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?

BOTH:  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Vanellope smiled and kissed Ralph's cheek. Ralph's heart skipped a beat.

"I've always dreamed it would happen like this, and now it really has." She grinned. "I never want this night to end."

"Neither do I." Ralph agreed.

BOTH:  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

They kissed...but then the clock struck twelve.

"I can't stay." Ralph panicked before running away.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope's smile fell.

"I have to go."

"Wait, come back!" Vanellope ran after him. "I don't even know your name!"

She met Tamora along the way.

"Your highness what is it?" Tamora asked.

Vanellope ran past her without a word.

Ralph ran up the steps, everyone else watching him confusedly. Vanellope continued running and saw her parents standing nearby.

"Van, don't let him get away." Maltina said.

Vanellope then met Turbo.

"Your highneth you thimply mutht-" Turbo was cut off as Vanellope ran past him, causing him to fall down.

Ralph continued running, losing his hat along the way. Finally when he was outside he ended up back in his shirt and overalls. The carriage was a pumpkin and the horses were mice again. Q*Bert and his friends looked like themselves again, and ran away with Ralph.

Vanellope made it to the stairs, but she was too late. The only thing left of him was his hat. She picked it up and held it to her heart as she sang:

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

As Ralph headed for home he was thinking the same thing.

RALPH:  
Or are you wonderful  
Because I want you?

BOTH:  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

Once they were home Q*Bert talked to Ralph excitedly.

"Oh guys I had the most wonderful time." Ralph sighed happily. "The princess...she was like something out of a dream. And she actually loves me back! If only I could see her again...but how can I looking like this?"


	11. A Lovely Night

Later on, the stepfamily came home.

"Come on boys." Turbo yawned before ringing the doorbell.

Ralph opened the door.

"What a night!" Turbo grinned. "What a magnifithent affair!"

"Perfect." Motor agreed.

"Like a dream." Careen agreed.

However, it sounded as if they were faking it.

"Did any of you get to dance with the princess?" Ralph asked.

"I danced about an hour with her." Motor lied.

"An hour?" Careen said, shocked.

"Didn't you?" Motor asked innocently.

"Well...of course I did...if you did." Careen fibbed.

"I wouldn't be thurprised if the printheth chose one of you for her groom." Turbo added.

"That sounds too good to be true." Ralph smiled, knowing it wasn't true. "Did you know everyone at the ball?"

"Everyone who's anyone, exthept some Printhe Thomething-Or-Other, I never did quite catch his name." Turbo frowned.

"Oh a prince? Did he dance with the princess?" Ralph smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't notithe." Turbo said sourly.

"Do you think she liked him?" Ralph asked, again already knowing the answer.

Careen laughed until he snorted. Motor pounded his back until he stopped.

"And, uh, what pray tell have you been doing all night Wreck-It-Ralph?" Turbo asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I've been dreaming mostly." Ralph said. "What it would've been like to be at the ball."

"He couldn't possibly have dreamed what it was like unless he was there." Motor scoffed.

"You simply can't imagine." Careen agreed to Ralph.

"Well, I imagine there was a grand staircase, candles everywhere and an orchestra playing." Ralph said.

His stepfamily gave him suspicious looks. Q*Bert and his friends, who were hiding in the kitchen, looked worried.

MOTOR:  
It looks that way

CAREEN:  
The way you say

TURBO:  
He talkth as if he knows

RALPH:  
I do not know that this is so  
I only just suppose...

I suppose that when you come to the ballroom  
And the room itself is floating in the air  
If you're suddenly confronted by her highness  
You are frozen like a statue on the stair

You're afraid she'll hear the way your heart is beating  
And you know you mustn't make the first offense  
You are seriously thinking of retreating  
When you seem to hear her asking you to dance...

Ralph offered his hand to Careen, who took it. They started dancing.

"And when you waltz with her, you whirl around so that your feet never touch the floor."

"That's right they don't!" Careen agreed.

"And it makes you feel like you weigh nothing at all." Ralph added, now dancing with Motor.

"That's right it does!" Motor agreed.

Motor and Careen were now dancing with each other.

"And for a few precious moments, you're the only two people in the entire world." Ralph said before singing:

A lovely night, a lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see  
You meet your princess, a lovely princess  
As lovely as a princess will ever be

The stars in a hazy heaven  
Tremble above you  
While she is whispering:  
"Darling I love you"

You say good-bye, away you fly  
But on your lips you keep a kiss  
All your life you'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night

The stepbrothers now got into the song.

MOTOR:  
A lovely night

CAREEN:  
How lovely!

MOTOR:  
A lovely night

CAREEN:  
How lovely!

MOTOR:  
A finer night you know you'll never see

They spun around while holding on to a long scarf and ended up spinning into each other. They obviously weren't happy about it.

CAREEN:  
How lovely

MOTOR:  
You meet...

CAREEN:  
Your princess

MOTOR:  
A love...

CAREEN:  
...ly princess

Now even Turbo was into the song.

TURBO:  
As lovely as a printheth will ever be

The thtars in a hazy heaven

CAREEN:  
Tremble above you

TURBO:  
While she is whispering:

MOTOR:  
"Darling I love you"

RALPH:  
You say good-bye, away you fly

MOTOR AND CAREEN:  
But on your lips you keep a kiss

TURBO:  
All your life you'll dream of thith

Turbo watched as Ralph pretended to take off his hat and bow. That's when he got it: Ralph was the mysterious prince! Turbo didn't know how Ralph had pulled it off, but he did know that it was undeniable. He also knew that he had to do something about it...

RALPH:  
Lovely

MOTOR:  
Lovely

CAREEN:  
Lovely...

MOTOR, CAREEN, AND RALPH:  
Lovely night!

"Thop it!" Turbo lost his temper. "Wortht nonthenthe I've ever heard, rubbish and drivel."

"But father..." Careen protested.

"And you two, lithtening to him, hanging on his every word." Turbo glared.

"But father..." Motor protested.

"Enough, go to your rooms it'th late." Turbo ordered.

Motor and Careen reluctantly headed upstairs.

"And you." Turbo said to Ralph. "Why the thought of you danthing with the printheth, it'th prepothterouth."

Turbo went up the stairs.

"Why?" Ralph asked. "Why is it so hard for you to imagine?"

"Because...you're jutht a wrecker Wreck-It-Ralph." Turbo said. "Your father was a wrecker and tho are you. Oh you can wash your face and put on a clean thuit but underneath you'll thtill be a wrecker. That a printheth would even conthider taking you for her groom why...it'th laughable."

"My mother-" Ralph started to cry.

"You mother was weak." Turbo interrupted. "She thpoiled you rotten. She filled your head with thilly thoughtth and dreams that'll never come true. Never. Now clean thith plathe up, it'th a thty."

Turbo went upstairs. Ralph went into the kitchen where he saw Q*Bert and his friends looking at him sympathetically.

"I've had it." Ralph sobbed, heading outside. "Mother." He looked into the stars. "I know I promised that I'd never leave here, but after tonight I don't see how I can stay. If you only knew how he's changed you'd understand. I deserve better mother. I deserved to be loved, and that's what I found out tonight. And that's all that really matters."

He sang:

My dream came true  
Away I flew  
But on my lips she left a kiss  
All my life I'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night

Q*Bert and his friends joined Ralph outside and hugged him the best they could without arms.

"Ralph."

It was Felix.

"Hi," Felix said gently. "Sorry I'm late, I...well, I guess you could say there was another happily ever after to take care of. Still needs a bit of work but...I think I might help her get it."

Ralph got it and smiled.

"You mean you found someone?" He said.

"A wonderful someone, a dynamite gal." Felix agreed. "Unfortunately she's been badly hurt in the past so it'll take her a while to warm up to me. She did promise to give me a chance though."

"Well, either way I'm happy for you."

"But are you really happy?" Felix said. "Ralph if you really love her why don't you let her know?"

"How can I?" Ralph sobbed. "Look at me."

"Do you really think she fell in love with your strapping suit and top hat?" Felix gave Ralph a cross look.

"I don't know anymore." Ralph sighed. "I mean if you hadn't helped me-"

"You didn't need my help." Felix said. "You just thought you did. Believe in yourself Ralph, and trust her to love you as you really are."


	12. The Search

It turns out Felix was right. Vanellope was still holding onto his top hat and thinking of him.

"Sugar Cookie, you've been up all night come and have something to eat." Candiel said concernedly.

"I can't. I can't rest or eat until I've found him again." Vanellope looked out as if Ralph would pop out from behind a tree any moment.

"Van they've been searching everywhere and not a trace of him." Maltina said. "You may never find him."

"Don't say that!" Vanellope said sternly, upset. "I will find him, I've got to."

"Before last night you didn't know a thing about him and you don't know anything about him now." Maltina pointed out.

"Except that he was handsome, and all the other guys last night were equally handsome." Candiel added.

"I don't want to hear about anyone else dad." Vanellope said. "He's not like the others. He's different from any other guy I've ever met."

"But how can you know that after one night?" Candiel asked before singing:

Are you making believe you see in him  
A guy to handsome to be really true?  
Do you love him because he's wonderful  
Or is he wonderful because you love him?

Is he the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or is he really as wonderful as he seems?

"All my life I've been searching for something." Vanellope said. "And I've finally found it, in him."

"Well then, you must find him." Maltina smiled. "Keep looking Van, for as long as it takes."

Vanellope smiled and rushed inside. She met Tamora coming down the stairs.

"Your highness, I'm afraid I don't have very good news to report." She said tiredly. "No one seems to know who she is or where she's from. Believe me I empathize, I met a guy last night..."

"You did!" Vanellope beamed. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, except all I know is that his name is Felix and he's the fairy godfather of the guy you love." Tamora said. "I called for Felix but he never came. I think he's still with your guy and can't leave him."

"Probably meaning my love needed help getting here and still needs help for some reason." Vanellope realized. "So he wasn't royal or anything...probably a commoner. Well, commoner or not he's a nobleman to me. Listen, I think I know how to find them both. After all wherever my love is, your love is too." Vanellope brought out the hat.

"A top hat...that looks like the kind your love was wearing." Tamora realized.

"Exactly, we're going to have every single eligible guy in the kingdom try this hat on until we find him." Vanellope grinned. "I'm going to marry him do you understand? And who knows, it may be a double-wedding."

"Let's not rush into this." Tamora said. "I'm only giving Felix a chance, it may be years before we actually reach that level. And you don't even know your guy that well."

"Well, I'm marrying him anyway." Vanellope shrugged. "And I just hope you heal enough to really let Felix into your heart. You deserve true love too Tamora."

"Well..." Tamora hesitated.

"Do as she says Tamora." Candiel smiled.

Tamora looked surprised, then actually smiled.

"We'd better get started, we've got a long day ahead of us." She said.

VANELLOPE:  
And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere  
Somewhere for me

She hugged her parents, and then she and Tamora left.

They tried the hat on every single eligible guy, but most of the guys' heads were too small. The other few guys' heads were too big. Both Vanellope and Tamora were tired, but they continued on.

Finally they reached Turbo's house.

"That's my hat, I'd know that hat anywhere." Careen took it and put it on. "You see, it fits perfectly."

Not fooled, Tamora hit the hat, making it go over Careen's head. Tamora then took the hat off.

"Careen honestly, anyone can see that that hat was made for a more noble head." Motor took the hat and put it on.

It went over his head too.

"Heh, we're twins Motor what else did you expect?" Careen smirked.

"Oh shut up."

Turbo, meanwhile, had secretly locked the door to the kitchen and then hid the key in his racing suit. Ralph hardly noticed, he was too busy packing, but Q*Bert and his friends noticed. They got Ralph's attention.

"So what?" Ralph muttered. "I'm not good enough for her anyway. Come on guys, it's time we left this place."

"Are there any other men in the house?" Tamora sighed.

"Why yeth." Turbo reached for the hat. "There's one more."

"I mean are there any other **young** men in the house?" Tamora glared.

"How young?" Turbo tried to make his voice less raspy.

"Much younger than you."

Turbo glared back and snatched the hat. He then put it on.

"It fitth!" He said happily.

"Impossible!" Vanellope gasped.

Tamora just gave Turbo a deadpan expression and grabbed the hat. She then flipped it over and revealed that Turbo had secretly stuffed a pillow into the hat.

"I, er..." Turbo said awkwardly.

"I've seen lots of sneaky moves in battle, some good some not so good." Tamora said coldly. "That one was just pathetic."

"Are you certain there's no one else here?" Vanellope asked exasperatedly.

"No, not a thoul." Turbo lied as he causally walked to the kitchen door.

"No one your highness, not even a servant." Careen added as he and Motor joined Turbo.

They lamely tried to hide the door with themselves.

"Those doors, where do they lead to?" Vanellope asked.

"What doors?" Motor and Careen asked innocently.

"The ones right behind you."

"Oh! Oh doors, these doors, well why didn't you thay...there's nothing behind these doors." Turbo lied.

"I'd like to see for myself please." Vanellope tried to hide her excitement, hoping the guy she loved was behind them.

"Oh it'th jutht like any other kitchen." Turbo shrugged. "A few potth and pans, a couple of mithe-"

"Step aside." Tamora ordered.

Her tone made Turbo, Motor, and Careen awkwardly walk away. Tamora then stopped Turbo and gestured for the key. Turbo glared at her, gave her the key, and walked away. Tamora then unlocked the door and Vanellope teleported inside.

"Why didn't she do that earlier?" Careen asked.

"It was more satisfying making the three of you step aside and give me the key." Tamora smirked.

Obviously Turbo, Motor, and Careen didn't find that so amusing.

Just then Vanellope's satisfaction turned into disappointment. No one was inside the kitchen. She sadly started to leave.

"Take one of my sons please your highneth!" Turbo pleaded. "I beg of you! Careen has charm and elocution! He really is more thenthitive than he lookth! And Motor, that guy is as strong as an oxth! And cultured! Why, he's memorized the vethpors in three languages. Four if you count Pig Latin."

Careen and Tamora, meanwhile, were fighting over the hat.

"Sir!" Vanellope snapped. "I command you to stop this foolishness this instant!"

This allowed Tamora to get the hat back.

"Come along Tamora." Vanellope stormed outside.

Tamora followed...and they both stopped upon seeing Ralph nearly get run over by a carriage again. Q*Bert was scolding the driver. Vanellope now realized why her nobleman had seemed so familiar. She could've slap herself for not seeing it sooner, but instead she walked over to Ralph almost mesmerized.

"Just like those royals isn't it? Not caring if they're in anyone's way?" She said.

Ralph froze, now realizing why the princess had seemed so familiar before. No way.

"Well I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." He said almost automatically.

"What did you say your name was?" Vanellope smiled.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." Ralph turned around.

"Ah right, and you prefer Ralph...I do too." Vanellope smiled. "I mean you may have been a wrecker, but you are so much more than that. Kind, caring, noble..." Vanellope reached out her hand and Tamora put the hat in it. "May I?"

Ralph nodded and bent down a little. Vanellope put the hat on...it fit. Q*Bert and his friends hopped around cheering.

"NOOOO!" Turbo nearly fainted; the twins caught him.

"Silence bub!" Tamora snapped.

Felix suddenly appeared and started to sing:

Impossible things are happening every day!

Felix used his magic hammer to give Ralph and Vanellope wedding outfits. Tamora found herself blushing a little at his singing. Truthfully, she really did like him, she was just scared of getting hurt again.

Ralph and Vanellope then got into the carriage, which Felix turned into an open carriage with his magic. Q*Bert and his friends followed in a smaller carriage of their own that Felix conjured. Both carriages took off.

"So, uh, you were staying with Ralph huh?" Tamora said to Felix.

"Yeah, he was insecure about ending up with Vanellope so I was helping him feel better." Felix smiled.

"You are a good godfather...maybe you'll be a good boyfriend too." Tamora admitted.

Felix was so overjoyed that he kissed her cheek without thinking. She was shocked at first, but then realize how much her heart liked that. She grabbed him and kissed him for real. That's when they both knew that they were true loves after all.

Felix grinned and took Tamora into the air so that they could catch up with the carriages. He went back to singing:

Someone wants you, you know who  
Now you're living, there's music in you  
Now you're hearing something new  
Someone's playing the music in you

The entire kingdom cheered Ralph and Vanellope's carriage on as it passed the shopping center and headed for the palace.

Now you're living, you know why  
Now there's nothing, you won't try...  
Move a mountain, light the sky  
Make a wish come true, there is music in you

Now you can go wherever you want to go  
Now you can do whatever you want to do  
Now you can be whatever you want to be  
And love is the song you'll sing your whole life through...

Vanellope and Ralph headed inside the palace for the wedding, and all the guests followed them. Q*Bert and his friends were allowed inside too, and were even promised jobs in the palace. Felix flew Tamora inside the palace so that they could watch the ceremony as well.

Turbo, Motor, and Careen ran for the gate and begged to be let in.

"We're family! We're family!" Turbo cried. "We love you!"

Sonic, seeing this, had enough. He took a running start to the outside of the gate, and then started to spin towards Turbo and the twins. He leapt up and knocked them off before heading back into the palace to watch the wedding.

Oh move a mountain, light the sky  
Make a wish come true  
There is music in you!  
In you...

Ralph and Vanellope had their first kiss as husband and wife.

Later on, Felix and Tamora married as well.


End file.
